Peacable
by Valerious95
Summary: G.E humans are prosecuted everywhere they go can some of them find a home on the ISS enterprise but also find family, love and help the others do the same? Humor, drama, family, angst
1. Falken gets good news

In the future.

"I swear to the almighty touch that damn button and I will release a plague of tribbles upon you!"

"Falken that isn't even remotely scary." He got an incredulous look "

"Clearly you have never been around a hoard of tribbles before McCoy you will learn."

* * *

><p>"Don't even think about it." Pausing Nora glanced over at the captain who was striding toward the table her lavender eyes spitting sparks as they drilled into her. She looked at the twisted piece of metal in her hands then her Captain.<p>

"What?" Naraya raised her brows handing her a black leather folder. "So I'm guessing my shore leave will have to wait?" She looked over to see the captain had walked away. Sighing she looked at the official looking folder in her hands, what the hell did they want this time? Ever since Julianna and Kadie had left she was alone and it was all work and no play the only person who talked to her was Hadrian and he was transferring back to the Raider at the end of the next month. It did not pay to be different than the others on the ship. Sometimes the crew forgot that she was still a teenager the product of genetic research and strict diet, extreme exercise programs and a gruelling academic system but a teenager nonetheless one who couldn't cope well in 'normal' society. Hadrian had it easier than the rest of the G.E's he had been adopted out at a younger age by an actually kind family and then sent to a boarding school with non-G.E. kids lucky bastard he could cope with them and understood how to act around non G.E. She and the others hadn't been so lucky they grew up surrounded by their own kind and when they were first introduced it was to Vulcans. Of course they assumed after that that humans wouldn't be that different and would at least keep up with them academically and hopefully be a little less rigid and serious all the time. That hope was effectively quashed when they were recruited back to Earth and adopted out of the original sixty fifteen died within a year in tragic _accidents_ at home ten were murdered the following three years twenty disappeared into _secret_ government run and funded labs to use as lab rats. The final fifteen were saved and recruited into the academy a much more exclusive and secretive starfleet branch. Five died on missions leaving ten left and those ten were sent off onto different vessels with the other elite forces. Of course no one actually cared about the fact they were harassed and made to do tasks far below their skill levels by the elite.

Sighing as she stood to go read her orders in the privacy of her room she pondered just why they were hated. Most of it was jealousy they were faster, smarter more agile and healthier of course but there was more to it there had to be. The older of their group Anna, Dawn, Faith and Thorrie who were in their mid twenties didn't have as many issues as the younger did maybe it was because they matured or because no one dared mess with them.

Nora watched as two ensigns as they 'snuck' out of her room. Idiots she could hear them down the hallway. Another lesson was needed it had been too long. A malicious grin lit up her face as she walked behind the two responsible for the break in unacceptable they should know she was there by now. Waiting until they passed an alcove she gripped the duo's scruffs and half tossed them into the alcove before backhanding them hard enough to send them into the wall and to the ground. "That was a piss poor job you two did. You didn't even notice me following you from my room. If I was the enemy or any bigger of a bitch I could have killed you or severely injured you twenty times over." Giving them a bored look and cracking her neck she decided enough was enough. "Spread the word next people to break in or harass me finds out whether or not I am merciful when it comes to death. I'm not."

Cleaning her room had taken the majority of the night the asses had ripped open her mattress and pillows spreading the stuffing and feathers throughout the room. How cliche could you get? The urge to go and reap bloody vengeance hovered over her and made her muscles hum and tingle. It was getting harder to control harder to fight against the urges she had and she didn't know why. Resigned she sat down and finally opened up the black folder she received almost eight hours ago. Inside was a packet of pages stapled together and on the top perfectly centered was I.S.S Enterprise. What, was this a joke? Did she do something wrong why was she being downgraded from the academy vessels? _On Thursday June 25th Nora Falken will report to the Enterprise and serve under Captain James Tiberius Kirk as his new technical officer. You will be responsible for all the computers and other technology aboard the ship. Under the circumstances you are not to reveal your nature without express consent from Admiral Pike who will be aboard the vessel and watching how Officer Falken interacts with others and how they interact with her without knowing who she is. If it is revealed the G.E's work better incognito with the non- elite then we will commision all of the G.E's to different vessels and seal their records._

_Admiral Komack._

Oh, this was fantastic! It was a fresh start a new beginning no one know her they wouldn't harass her just for being who she was and she got to work on the Enterprise under the Captain Kirk. Eagerly she read through the general overview of her duties the other officers and senior officers she would work with and the ones she would supervise. She would also get to help in medbay and design equipment and improve it with upgrades and security equipment. Oh, she felt like a kid in a candy store. Thursday couldn't come fast enough. Dreamily she floated over to Hadrian's quarters to give him the news excitement bubbling in her.

"Oh my dearest friend guess what?" Not waiting she flung her arms out and sang. "I am going on the enterprise as a technical officer but the best part no one will know what the hell I am." She laughed collapsing on the couch next to her friend.

He gaped at her mouth opening and closing like a fish before he gasped out "What?" In lieu of an answer she gave him the letter Komack had given her and as he read further and further a grin split his face and he tackled her. "Nora this is fantastic news. This could change everything for all of us that is left." Nora nodded eagerly bouncing in her seat.

"I just have to watch what I do and how much I let on and boom we are home free my friend."

Nora couldn't believe their luck this was just what they needed to be free. Oh and the they had a Vulcan thank gods for that little miracle maybe she could have an intellectual conversation outside of the G.E. crowd. Maybe she would even make a new friend that didn't grow up with her keep your expectations down she scolded herself even as she packed her bags ready for her new life aboard the Enterprise.

2

Thursday arrived far sooner than she thought it would and after a long goodbye and good luck hug with Hadrian she went to say goodbye to her captain which was surprising in the least. Captain Valerious had actually frozen when she said she was leaving and her eyes widened briefly. Almost regretfully Naraya bid her good luck and actually told her to visit. Maybe she was on her period. Hmm, ah well she skipped to the teleporter room and after quietly threatening the person behind the controls to get the coordinates exactly right she was a blue beam of light shooting out of her ship which she would remember fondly even with the idiots inside it and reappeared on a sterile new teleporter pad. "Officer Falken I presume." The vulcan first officer squee.

"Yes, commander Spock. Commander if I may ask where exactly shall I be working if I am to help medbay and the security department during this venture?"

"You have your own office and lab on the same floor as medbay and Officer Sulu's office. I am pleased you read into your job thoroughly."

"Is there a reason not to? It is necessary to do a thorough job is it not?" What kind of people was she working with?

"Ms. Falken the Enterprise is a strong ship but we are not an academy vessel. The crew members prefer to skim the barest details then find out later the other things they need to now. May I inquire as to why your records are sealed and why the Vulcan's have you listed as visiting Vulcan 2.5 years ago and staying for 3 years?"  
>"Schooling actually my parent's believed it would be beneficial for me to meet others who could help me move ahead in schooling and issue a challenge. Now if I may it is apparent through my reading that other vessels in starfleet are well inclined to violence aboard the ship." Spock paused in his walk and faced her.<p>

"Are there not fights aboard your vessel?"  
>"Yes, but no rapes or murders it is foolish to waste the blood of your shipmates."<p>

"Officer Falken it might be beneficial for you to brush up on you training and carry a weapon at all times particularly since you are a smaller female. I will escort you to the meals for your first week and offer advice when I can." With that he left her outside of her quarters and her wondering how she was supposed to find her office tomorrow or explain she only required one meal a day. Perhaps if she just ate small amounts she could make it work the bigger problem was what was she supposed to do now G.E's didn't need more than five hours of sleep she had twelve hours till breakfast. Damn.

By three am she had all the sleep she could get by five she was doing upside down sit ups hanging from the door six she was banging her head against the door and six thirty she was showered and dressed in her uniform somehow she got science blues whatever it worked. Oh right weapon hm, she looked around dumping out her knapsack and frowning. Her dagger and twin long knives/half swords. The dagger went up her sleeve and her twin knives inside her waistband on either side the pommel hidden by her shirt. She should ask Spocky if she could carry her bow later. At exactly seven a soft knock pulled her away from her musings and brought her to the door. "Good morning Officer Falken."

"Morning Commander Spock." She stepped into the hall making sure to lock her door with the upgraded keypad she installed last night at around four. Spocktastic was watching her seemingly fascinated by the device.

"I see you took the security risk seriously but you don't appear to have any means of protecting yourself."

Nora snorted in amusement her eyes twinkling at him "Of course not that would give it away Commander." He raised a brow but nodded before leading her towards the Cafeteria well this is new and exciting, not. "When will I meet the people I am upgrading things for?"

"When we sit down there is a group of commanding officers that sit together."

"Are you not a practitioner of the Vulcan old ways?" He blinked and she got her answer. "Then I assume this is some kind of test. Do not touch my coffee it will only end badly for you. You are vulcan but I am a computer genius and I am responsible for all the updates now and am more than capable of getting access to your personal files and room Mr. Spock it would be wise to remember that." Her smile added another layer of threat to her words as she brewed a fresh cup of coffee and double checked her food for poison not that it would probably affect her but better safe than sorry.

"Clearly I have underestimated you it won't happen again. Now follow me the Captain will be happy to meet you."

Nora couldn't help it she was a cheeky person "Since I survived you mean?" Spock raised a brow again and kept walking. Grumbling she followed him and hummed in curiosity when they reached the table two seats were open and she followed Spocks motion and sat down. He did tell her to and despite her threat Vulcan's could be pretty damn scary.

"Captain this is Officer Falken. Officer Falken Captain Kirk."  
>"Captain." She greeted sizing him up. Don't get on his bad side has two separate parts the tough captain persona and the 'softer' family side. In a relationship with Dr. McCoy the sweet hearted doctor and CMO of the ship.<p>

"Falken how old are you?" McCoy asked.

"Seventeen."

McCoy furrowed his brow "You have been an officer for three years."

"Not an officer that was only a year ago." She corrected oh wait that wasn't normal. "The academy recruits younger than starfleet does." He nodded before glancing at her meal and gave her a disapproving look.

"I suppose it is a good thing that you are working with me today. You get a checkup kid."

Nora paused in pushing her food around her plate and grimaced. "Any reason why?"

"Dr. Reach sent me a note to watch your nutritional intake and to make sure to keep you in a padded room with nothing that isn't wrapped in foam and bubble wrap. You are accident prone apparently." Nora chuckled she had enjoyed 's company in medbay and usually her new ideas and pranks ended up with her in medbay one way or another with the sarcastic doctor that manhandled them to her office time and time again.

" is biased and upset because of the raccoon incident." She muttered staring at her coffee suspiciously she had a feeling about it and decided to wait until she could brew her own to drink any.

"Raccoon incident?"

Nora grimaced "To be fair it was Kadie and Julianna's idea to adopt it. It was purely an accident it ended up in medbay." Poor little Rocky Vivian had screamed when she saw it in her supply cabinet then the poor little guy ended up getting kicked off the ship at the port they had stopped at. Though he ended up with Hadrian and Nathan another G.E. took him in.

"And the spider?" McCoy chuckled.

"Oh that was Charlie the daddy long leg perfectly harmless Commander Herveaux actually ended up keeping him. The only problematic animal we ever actually had was Julianna ended up getting what she thought was a bunny. It wasn't a bunny." She shook her head it had been a fluffy long eared little monster that ended up growing claws and fangs then grew twice as large. "It was overly protective of Julianna and if anybody got within three feet it got rather violent."

"What was it?" She shrugged they never did figure it out they just moved it to her shoulder where it stayed happily and cooed almost tribble like but much scarier. McCoy gave her a stern look "Refrain from bringing animals aboard the ship." He suggested and she nodded she liked this guy. Then she looked at Kirk who was staring at her like he was trying to see inside her soul or something.

Thirty minutes later breakfast came to an end and she had figured a lot out about the crew. Sulu and Chekov were in a relationship and neither wanted to admit how deeply they were actually involved and how much they actually cared about each other. Uhura was far more obsessed with Spock then he was with her by far. Scotty was obviously in love with the ship in an odd way. McCoy had somehow been twisted into being in a relationship with Kirk and had far more feelings for him then he admitted and had always had a spark for him even in the beginning which was probably terrifying the man was a ruthless bastard and McCoy a softhearted non violent doctor. Kirk was head over heels for the doctor and striving to win his affections and love. He wanted to possess McCoy completely and have him forever marriage and all that he wanted to possess McCoy as much as McCoy possessed Kirk. It was actually sweet in a twisted fucked up kind of way.

McCoy and Falken were headed to medbay in a comfortable silence it was time for them to take stock of the equipment he used and if there was already a better newer version out there of if she had to work on it herself. Also he insisted on giving her a full check up mother hen indeed. Ah well maybe he wouldn't be a hypo happy as Reach was.

She was wrong so freaking wrong! As soon as he found her vitals a little off and her nutritional levels low he had a plethora of hypos he was more than happy to use on her. By the end of her check up she could barely turn her head to the right and she was certain it looked like she got attacked by a vampire with one fang. Stupid freaking hypo happy doctor and his stupid medical scanners.

"So onto other pursuits what did you think about the equipment?"

"Most of it works fine I could probably speed them up and make them more sensitive to commands and subtle problems in the human body if that makes sense. Also I can find you more potent knock out drugs and such. Research is my major thing so if you want to know of any stronger or better working meds give me a jingle and I can look it up or something." She paused to take a breath and noticed the look he was giving her. "What? I really like to keep busy as much as possible and be helpful."

"You are a bit of an odd duck Falken but yes I can give you stuff to do if it makes you happy." He patted her head and turned back to his inventory.

Nora paused and eyed the man he seemed to understand how important it was for her to keep busy to always have something to look forward to doing especially at night when she had nothing to do but let the four walls close in on her. "Thanks McCoy." She murmured under her breath giving him pause before he gave her a small smile.

"Just get enough sleep and you will at least find people to talk to if not help watch your back. Falken you are young and not in the same way Chekov is if you ever need help or a place to hide anything like that come find me. Kirk won't mind after he gets to know you." Nora nodded but puzzled over his words. How was Chekov not young in the same way she was he was the same age was there some other way he was her age.

Still puzzling over the doctor she made her way to her office and only her reflexes saved her from having a knife embedded in her chest and instead it struck her forearm and imbedded itself there.

3

"Shit you son of a bitch." She kicked her foot out wrapping it around his leg and yanking her attacker down before smashing her heel down into his face. He held his nose groaning as she kicked him one more time and moved away from her. "Get out of here you ass next time I'm smashing your balls." She growled and disappeared into her office her hand held underneath her arm catching blood. She managed to make it to her bathroom grab her medkit and sit on the toilet lid before she realized what had just happened. She had been violently attacked and injured on her second day aboard the ship and they had been trying to kill her. They didn't even know what she was they just wanted her dead and she had reacted almost as violently attacking without a second thought and worse enjoying putting him in his place. What kind of place had she ended up in? She had never drawn blood on someone before no one had ever actually tried to kill her without knowing what she was or knowing her. Her breaths became shallower and quicker and her heart sped up. What was going on? She felt so hot when did it go so hot in here? She blinked when something warm splashed on her thigh. Oh right blood she was bleeding and had a knife stuck in her arm duh. It was boiling too hot to concentrate but she started shivering. How did that make sense? Shaking her head she gripped the knife and started rocking it slightly moaning in pain and she worked it out. First get it out second stop the bleeding third clean it fourth band aids a lot of them or stitches either one and fifth take nutritional supplements. Well now that she had that plan she finished pulling the blade out with a groan and wrapped a towel around her arm holding it straight up to stop the blood.

After she had wrapped her arm in those weird stretchy band aids on a roll she rummaged around her drawers and added another keypad lock and a little buzzer with an intercom so they could announce themselves onto her door. Hopefully Kirk wouldn't mind having to buzz in. that gave her pause then she shrugged it didn't matter that much he would get used to it. Finally Nora sat back in her rolly chair with a relieved sigh. One hell of a first day so far she thought as she gazed around her small ridiculously sterile environment. It was an amazing space with all sort of cool gadgets and other things to help her get work done and all that fun stuff. She should ask Kadie to make her a laptop or something to help her keep up with work.

Almost eight hours later she was bent over a open medical scanner stripping the wires and putting fresh ones in when she heard her door buzz several times as though someone were in a panic. Dropping her work she hustled over to find herself face to face to with McCoy whose eyes darted over her quickly lingering on the bandage. "Falken I get that you requested to be left alone for the rest of the day but why in the hell is there blood out here and why are you still here? You have been on duty for almost fourteen hours what the hell are you thinking?" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to medbay and pushed her to a biobed pointing at her in warning to stay put as he went to go grab supplies. Nora stayed still frowning as she watched the southern doctor putter around muttering angrily under his breath and start stabbing her again with hypo's. Seriously was that his fetish or something? After that he unwound the bandage and sighed before cuffing her. "This needs to be healed Falken why didn't you come here earlier? Oh and you haven't eaten anything since this morning." He growled in annoyance stabbing her again and pulling out his dermal regenerator and thrust something purple into her hands. "It is a nutrition stub for blood loss. Eat it."

Eyeing it she shook her head it was a deep almost black purple and had a squishy yet chalky feeling "I'm not eating this." He turned and gave her the patented I'm your doctor you better do what I say or I will make you look. Weighing her options she decided it was safer to just eat the barney stool sample than to risk more hypo's.

"Now you come on we are going back to your quarters." Not even waiting for a response he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room and up to her quarters. Stupid pushy doctor's and their stupid pushy ways. "Congratulations Falken you survived your first attack. Try and make it through the month and the other Officer's will actually talk to you."

"Lucky me." She muttered under her breath apparently McCoy heard her because his lips twitched and he glanced at her and shook his head.

"They are alright when they aren't trying to kill you."

"So really never."

McCoy shook his head but didn't comment any further dropping her off and disappearing. Great now she had the same problem as last night she glanced at the red numbers on the clock. 11pm exactly sighing she stripped off her clothes and fell into bed wearing nothing but her underwear and grabbed her fluffy blanket fuck the pj's.

At four am she was wide awake and prowling her room before she finally pulled on shorts and a t-shirt and headed towards the gym not surprisingly it was empty. Pulling out a black box she set it up in the opposite corner of the amts and activated it a hologram fighter popped up and faced her in ready position. Hell yeah.

The opponent the box created was her exact opposite in fighting style and damn was that a challenge. She should reprogram it to be easier or was that cheating? Like it mattered that much it was her she was cheating in the end and did it really matter that much in the end. She wanted to be lazy damn it! At almost six thirty she stopped and picked up her little box and jogged back to her room with foot shaped bruises along her back but she felt better than she had and got ready for the day.

4

Humans were insane Nora decided as she watched Kirk break the arms of an ensign that had grabbed McCoy's ass. He wasn't getting off easy later on if the looks the rest of the crew had were any indication. She had only been on the Enterprise a week and already it seemed there was always a fight or some kind of weird ass alien incident or they broke everything. How the hell did you break a PADD? They were practically indestructible they were designed that way. Not only that she had been the target of a an attack at least three times maybe they were better off staying with the academy at this rate.


	2. Making friends?

**I do not own Star trek or its characters**

2

Thursday arrived far sooner than she thought it would and after a long goodbye and good luck hug with Hadrian she went to say goodbye to her captain which was surprising in the least. Captain Valerious had actually frozen when she said she was leaving and her eyes widened briefly. Almost regretfully Naraya bid her good luck and actually told her to visit. Maybe she was on her period. Hmm, ah well she skipped to the teleporter room and after quietly threatening the person behind the controls to get the coordinates exactly right she was a blue beam of light shooting out of her ship which she would remember fondly even with the idiots inside it and reappeared on a sterile new teleporter pad. "Officer Falken I presume." A vulcan in science blues stated, Spock

"Yes, commander Spock. Commander if I may ask where exactly shall I be working if I am to help medbay and the security department during this venture?"

"You have your own office and lab on the same floor as medbay and Officer Sulu's office. I am pleased you read into your job thoroughly."

"Is there a reason not to? It is necessary to do a thorough job is it not?" What kind of people was she working with?

"Ms. Falken the Enterprise is a strong ship but we are not an academy vessel. The crew members prefer to skim the barest details then find out later the other things they need to now. May I inquire as to why your records are sealed and why the Vulcan's have you listed as visiting Vulcan 2.5 years ago and staying for 3 years?"  
>"Schooling actually my parent's believed it would be beneficial for me to meet others who could help me move ahead in schooling and issue a challenge. Now if I may it is apparent through my reading that other vessels in starfleet are well inclined to violence aboard the ship." Spock paused in his walk and faced her.<p>

"Are there not fights aboard your vessel?"  
>"Yes, but no rapes or murders it is foolish to waste the blood of your shipmates."<p>

"Officer Falken it might be beneficial for you to brush up on you training and carry a weapon at all times particularly since you are a smaller female. I will escort you to the meals for your first week and offer advice when I can." With that he left her outside of her quarters and her wondering how she was supposed to find her office tomorrow or explain she only required one meal a day. Perhaps if she just ate small amounts she could make it work the bigger problem was what was she supposed to do now G.E's didn't need more than five hours of sleep she had twelve hours till breakfast. Damn.

By three am she had all the sleep she could get by five she was doing upside down sit ups hanging from the door six she was banging her head against the door and six thirty she was showered and dressed in her uniform somehow she got science blues whatever it worked. Oh right weapon hm, she looked around dumping out her knapsack and frowning. Her dagger and twin long knives/half swords. The dagger went up her sleeve and her twin knives inside her waistband on either side the pommel hidden by her shirt. She should ask Spock if she could carry her bow later. At exactly seven a soft knock pulled her away from her musings and brought her to the door. "Good morning Officer Falken."

"Morning Commander Spock." She stepped into the hall making sure to lock her door with the upgraded keypad she installed last night at around four. Spocktastic was watching her seemingly fascinated by the device.

"I see you took the security risk seriously but you don't appear to have any means of protecting yourself."

Nora snorted in amusement her eyes twinkling at him "Of course not that would give it away Commander." He raised a brow but nodded before leading her towards the Cafeteria well this is new and exciting, not. "When will I meet the people I am upgrading things for?"

"When we sit down there is a group of commanding officers that sit together."

"Are you not a practitioner of the Vulcan old ways?" He blinked and she got her answer. "Then I assume this is some kind of test. Do not touch my coffee it will only end badly for you. You are vulcan but I am a computer genius and I am responsible for all the updates now and am more than capable of getting access to your personal files and room Mr. Spock it would be wise to remember that." Her smile added another layer of threat to her words as she brewed a fresh cup of coffee and double checked her food for poison not that it would probably affect her but better safe than sorry.

"Clearly I have underestimated you it won't happen again. Now follow me the Captain will be happy to meet you."

Nora couldn't help it she was a cheeky person "Since I survived you mean?" Spock raised a brow again and kept walking. Grumbling she followed him and hummed in curiosity when they reached the table two seats were open and she followed Spocks motion and sat down. He did tell her to and despite her threat Vulcan's could be pretty damn scary.

"Captain this is Officer Falken. Officer Falken Captain Kirk."  
>"Captain." She greeted sizing him up. Don't get on his bad side has two separate parts the tough captain persona and the 'softer' family side. In a relationship with Dr. McCoy the sweet hearted doctor and CMO of the ship.<p>

"Falken how old are you?" McCoy asked.

"Seventeen."

McCoy furrowed his brow "You have been an officer for three years."

"Not an officer that was only a year ago." She corrected oh wait that wasn't normal. "The academy recruits younger than starfleet does." He nodded before glancing at her meal and gave her a disapproving look.

"I suppose it is a good thing that you are working with me today. You get a checkup kid."

Nora paused in pushing her food around her plate and grimaced. "Any reason why?"

"Dr. Reach sent me a note to watch your nutritional intake and to make sure to keep you in a padded room with nothing that isn't wrapped in foam and bubble wrap. You are accident prone apparently." Nora chuckled she had enjoyed 's company in medbay and usually her new ideas and pranks ended up with her in medbay one way or another with the sarcastic doctor that manhandled them to her office time and time again.

" Reach is biased and upset because of the raccoon incident." She muttered staring at her coffee suspiciously she had a feeling about it and decided to wait until she could brew her own to drink any.

"Raccoon incident?"

Nora grimaced "Kadie and Julianna's adopted it. It was purely an accident it ended up in medbay." Poor little Rocky Vivian had screamed when she saw it in her supply cabinet then the poor little guy ended up getting literally kicked off the ship at the port they had stopped at. Though he ended up with Hadrian and Nathan another G.E. took him in.

"And the spider?" McCoy asked eyes scanning her.

"Oh that was Charlie the daddy long leg perfectly harmless Commander Herveaux actually ended up keeping him. The only problematic animal we ever actually had was Julianna ended up getting what she thought was a bunny. It wasn't a bunny." She shook her head it had been a fluffy long eared little monster that ended up growing claws and fangs then grew twice as large. "It was overly protective of Julianna and if anybody got within three feet it got rather violent."

"What was it?" She shrugged they never did figure it out they just moved it to her shoulder where it stayed happily and cooed almost tribble like but much scarier. McCoy gave her a stern look "Refrain from bringing animals aboard the ship." He suggested and she nodded she liked this guy. Then she looked at Kirk who was staring at her like he was trying to see inside her soul or something.

Thirty minutes later breakfast came to an end and she had figured a lot out about the crew. Sulu and Chekov were in a relationship and neither wanted to admit how deeply they were actually involved and how much they actually cared about each other. Uhura was far more obsessed with Spock then he was with her by far. Scotty was obviously in love with the ship in an odd way. McCoy had somehow been twisted into being in a relationship with Kirk and had far more feelings for him then he admitted and had always had a spark for him even in the beginning which was probably terrifying the man was a ruthless bastard and McCoy a softhearted non violent doctor. Kirk was head over heels for the doctor and striving to win his affections and love. He wanted to possess McCoy completely and have him forever marriage and all that he wanted to possess McCoy as much as McCoy possessed Kirk. It was actually sweet in a twisted fucked up kind of way.

McCoy and Falken were headed to medbay in a comfortable silence it was time for them to take stock of the equipment he used and if there was already a better newer version out there of if she had to work on it herself. Also he insisted on giving her a full check up mother hen indeed. Ah well maybe he wouldn't be a hypo happy as Reach was.

She was wrong so freaking wrong! As soon as he found her vitals a little off and her nutritional levels low he had a plethora of hypos he was more than happy to use on her. By the end of her check up she could barely turn her head to the right and she was certain it looked like she got attacked by a vampire with one fang. Stupid freaking hypo happy doctor and his stupid medical scanners.

"So onto other pursuits what did you think about the equipment?"

"Most of it works fine I could probably speed them up and make them more sensitive to commands and subtle problems in the human body if that makes sense. Also I can find you more potent knock out drugs and such. Research is my major thing so if you want to know of any stronger or better working meds give me a jingle and I can look it up or something." She paused to take a breath and noticed the look he was giving her. "What? I really like to keep busy as much as possible and be helpful."

"You are a bit of an odd duck Falken but yes I can give you stuff to do if it makes you happy." He patted her head and turned back to his inventory.

Nora paused and eyed the man he seemed to understand how important it was for her to keep busy to always have something to look forward to doing especially at night when she had nothing to do but let the four walls close in on her. "Thanks McCoy." She murmured under her breath giving him pause before he gave her a small smile.

"Just get enough sleep and you will at least find people to talk to if not help watch your back. Falken you are young and not in the same way Chekov is if you ever need help or a place to hide anything like that come find me. Kirk won't mind after he gets to know you." Nora nodded but puzzled over his words. How was Chekov not young in the same way she was he was the same age was there some other way he was her age.

Still puzzling over the doctor she made her way to her office and only her reflexes saved her from having a knife embedded in her chest and instead it struck her forearm and imbedded itself there.

* * *

><p><strong>SO that is chapter two let me know what you think. Also who do you think Nora should end up with. McCoy and Kirk will not be available for that pairing they are happy together.<strong>


	3. Learning

"Shit you son of a bitch." She kicked her foot out wrapping it around his leg and yanking her attacker down before smashing her heel down into his face. He held his nose groaning as she kicked him one more time and moved away from her. "Get out of here you ass next time I'm smashing your balls." She growled and disappeared into her office her hand held underneath her arm catching blood. She managed to make it to her bathroom grab her medkit and sit on the toilet lid before she realized what had just happened. She had been violently attacked and injured on her second day aboard the ship and they had been trying to kill her. They didn't even know what she was they just wanted her dead and she had reacted almost as violently attacking without a second thought and worse enjoying putting him in his place. What kind of place had she ended up in? She had never drawn blood on someone before no one had ever actually tried to kill her without knowing what she was or knowing her. Her breaths became shallower and quicker and her heart sped up. What was going on? She felt so hot when did it go so hot in here? She blinked when something warm splashed on her thigh. Oh right blood she was bleeding and had a knife stuck in her arm duh. It was boiling too hot to concentrate but she started shivering. How did that make sense? Shaking her head she gripped the knife and started rocking it slightly moaning in pain and she worked it out. First get it out second stop the bleeding third clean it fourth band aids a lot of them or stitches either one and fifth take nutritional supplements. Well now that she had that plan she finished pulling the blade out with a groan and wrapped a towel around her arm holding it straight up to stop the blood.

After she had wrapped her arm in those weird stretchy band aids on a roll she rummaged around her drawers and added another keypad lock and a little buzzer with an intercom so they could announce themselves onto her door. Hopefully Kirk wouldn't mind having to buzz in. that gave her pause then she shrugged it didn't matter that much he would get used to it. Finally Nora sat back in her rolly chair with a relieved sigh. One hell of a first day so far she thought as she gazed around her small ridiculously sterile environment. It was an amazing space with all sort of cool gadgets and other things to help her get work done and all that fun stuff. She should ask Kadie to make her a laptop or something to help her keep up with work.

Almost eight hours later she was bent over a open medical scanner stripping the wires and putting fresh ones in when she heard her door buzz several times as though someone were in a panic. Dropping her work she hustled over to find herself face to face to with McCoy whose eyes darted over her quickly lingering on the bandage. "Falken I get that you requested to be left alone for the rest of the day but why in the hell is there blood out here and why are you still here? You have been on duty for almost fourteen hours what the hell are you thinking?" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to medbay and pushed her to a biobed pointing at her in warning to stay put as he went to go grab supplies. Nora stayed still frowning as she watched the southern doctor putter around muttering angrily under his breath and start stabbing her again with hypo's. Seriously was that his fetish or something? After that he unwound the bandage and sighed before cuffing her. "This needs to be healed Falken why didn't you come here earlier? Oh and you haven't eaten anything since this morning." He growled in annoyance stabbing her again and pulling out his dermal regenerator and thrust something purple into her hands. "It is a nutrition stub for blood loss. Eat it."

Eyeing it she shook her head it was a deep almost black purple and had a squishy yet chalky feeling "I'm not eating this." He turned and gave her the patented I'm your doctor you better do what I say or I will make you look. Weighing her options she decided it was safer to just eat the barney stool sample than to risk more hypo's.

"Now you come on we are going back to your quarters." Not even waiting for a response he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room and up to her quarters. Stupid pushy doctor's and their stupid pushy ways. "Congratulations Falken you survived your first attack. Try and make it through the month and the other Officer's will actually talk to you."

"Lucky me." She muttered under her breath apparently McCoy heard her because his lips twitched and he glanced at her and shook his head.

"They are alright when they aren't trying to kill you."

"So really never."

McCoy shook his head but didn't comment any further dropping her off and disappearing. Great now she had the same problem as last night she glanced at the red numbers on the clock. 11pm exactly sighing she stripped off her clothes and fell into bed wearing nothing but her underwear and grabbed her fluffy blanket fuck the pj's.

At four am she was wide awake and prowling her room before she finally pulled on shorts and a t-shirt and headed towards the gym not surprisingly it was empty. Pulling out a black box she set it up in the opposite corner of the amts and activated it a hologram fighter popped up and faced her in ready position. Hell yeah.

The opponent the box created was her exact opposite in fighting style and damn was that a challenge. She should reprogram it to be easier or was that cheating? Like it mattered that much it was her she was cheating in the end and did it really matter that much in the end. She wanted to be lazy damn it! At almost six thirty she stopped and picked up her little box and jogged back to her room with foot shaped bruises along her back but she felt better than she had and got ready for the day.


End file.
